Surfin Wolves
by Jacob Lupo
Summary: Jacob Black is a professional surfer on Oahu along with his friends Embry and Quil. Jacob and his girlfriend Bella have a great relationship. They soon discover even the great state of Hawaii is not immune to the world of the supernatural. A/U and OOC
1. Oahu's North Shore

**A;N: I of course don't own Twilight. All credit for characters goes to Stephanie Meyer. **

What's up dudes? I know your not reading this because your looking for a surfing lesson. Although its said I'm the best in all of Hawaii when comes to surfing though. Some would say though my two best friends Quil and Embry are a close second. I'm Jacob Black. I'm Quiletue Native American and I'm not your ordinary surfer. In addition to being a professional surfer as well as an instructor I have another job few dudes know of. Don't tell anyone this but I'm a werewolf as are my friends. I know what your thinking, but there are vampires in Hawaii and I like a bloodsucker free zone on my island.

It was a beautiful afternoon in May. I had just finished surfing a big wave and stepped out of the water unto the beach to the most beautiful sight. My beautiful Bella Swan. My imprint and soul mate. Imprinting is what werewolves do when we find the one where meant to be with. Bella ran over to me and hugged my wet muscular body.

"Jake you look so hot after you;ve been in the water. But your always hot.'' My Bella told me. For now though she's my girlfriend. When she says I;m hot well I am literally. Werewolves run a toasty 108.9. I never overheat and never get cold. I thought to myself as she hugged me.

"Jake can you let go?'' Bella requested. I sometimes forget how strong I am.

"Sorry babe. You are so drop dead gorgeous.'' I told her.

"And so are you my super hot sexy surfer boyfriend.'' Bella said. "I love how buff you are." Bella added as she started massaging my washboard 8 pack abs which felt really good.

"Honey you know I love you but the surf was perfect today and I'm beat.'' I told her lying. I wasn't actually beat as werewolves have tremendous stamina. I just wanted to sit down in the sun.

"Don't give me the you're beat crap. I know what you are Mr. Black.'' Bella warned.

Before I could reply I was cut off by the deep voice of my best friend and second cousin Quil Ateara. Quil has short curly black hair and is very muscular more so than me. His skin color is very dark almost russet. I'm more medium tan.

"Aloha dudes, Seth has sent me to collect you Bella. He needs ya at the raddest surf shop on the North Shore.'' Quil said trying to be funny. He thinks everything is a joke.

"I'm coming Quil. Come help out Jake.'' Bella ordered me.

"You and Seth run the shop. I don't know about helping you threatened me before and is your shop not mine'' I told her in a joking stoner voice.

"Oh burn dude!'' Said my cousin.

"Quil can it!'' I shot back.

"Come again? What did you say to me?'' Quil said in joking angry voice.

"You heard me.''

"Black, dude what I am going to do with you?'' Quil warned in a mocking manner. I ignored him and instead stared at Bella.

"Jake will you please help me? You're the expert.'' Bella pleaded. She's so cute when she does that.

"That's da word I was looking for. Come on. You too Ateara.'' I ordered as we walked to the Ookami Surfin shop right on the beach in Hale'iwa on Oahu's North Shore.

"Bells I think I should drive you home tonight with the recent muggings and that stabbing in the next town.'' I requested. Bella usually takes TheBus to the North Shore from Honolulu. TheBus is Oahu's public transport service. That is its actual name dudes. I think it's kinda sweet. It tells you exactly what it is.

"TheBus is quite safe. You don't need to worry.'' Bella assured me.

"I like worrying about you. I also just really want to drive you home.'' I repeated sounding like Clark Kent.

"Sure Jake. You can drive me home.'' Replied my Bella.

"Awesome.''

I bet your wondering why Bella lives in Honolulu and takes public transit to see me. Well she's no ordinary girl and the fact that she's dating me is wicked sweet. For a dude like me normally a girl like her would be out of my league. I would tell you what makes her awesome but you'd think I was tripping if I told you.

We entered the shop, which is made up to look like a Polynesian hut in the South Pacific which I've been. It's a wicked cool place. Vanuatu, Fiji and Tahiti are my favorite places. I'm planning on taking Bella there when I have my next competition there.

"What's up bro's?'' Said my little buddy Seth Clearwater who is rather short but is buff for his age. He phased young at only 15. Like my friends and me he's a werewolf as well. Seth was wearing red basketball shorts with a black stripe down each side and shiny blue satin boxers with sailboats. I don't know if I told you but being a werewolf I'm immortal. I can't age until I stop phasing for a very long time. Those we fall in love with can't age either. It sure would suck to watch them grow old while we didn't.

"I'm all right brah.'' I said back to Seth.

"Jake do you ever wear a shirt?'' Seth asked me.

"No not often. I like showing off my muscle. Your not wearing one either dude.'' I reminded my buddy. Seth was about to reply when an ugly dude burst in with a stick of some kind. I immediately pulled Bella behind me to protect her.

"Give me all the money in the register.'' The man demanded.

"In your dreams asshole.'' Quil said to him.

"Yeah if you need money get a job you bum'' I butted in.

"I'm not letting a stupid teenage punk tell me what to do! Give me the money or I'll beat you with this stick.'' The man said as he raised it.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' I warned sounding like Lord Blackwood from Sherlock Holmes as the man hit me with the stick. It broke upon impact. I didn't feel a thing. Being a werewolf I'm very durable and if I do get injured I heal very rapidly. The healing thing is an awesome for a surfer to have. The man tried to grab my girl and I punched him out as I heard Seth dialing on the phone. The cops came in and busted the ugly asshole. We all had to fill out a police report detailing what happened.

I stayed with Bella the rest of the day. With wicked speed the day went by and it was time to drive Bella home. Seth and her locked up the shop and got in my silver Maserati GranTurismo. Being a pro surfer I'm a wealthy dude. Quil took his silver Chevy Camaro home. He lives down the street from me. Seth got in the car with me so I could drive him home as well. Seth and I both put shirts on. I put on a grey muscle shirt. I'm a buff handsome surfer and I like showing my rock hard muscles.

On the way back to Honolulu we stopped at a diner for food. Being a werewolf I have a massive appetite and a super fast metabolism. I could eat a week's worth of food in one sitting. After eating we continued cruising en route to my girl's house.

After awhile of driving of Interstate H1 we reached Honolulu. Soon enough we pulled up to gate and the guard greeted us. Through the gate a massive two story house with super tall palm trees could be seen.

"Hello how can I help you sir?'' The female guard said.

"Just driving this lovely girl home.'' I informed.

"Oh Miss Swan I didn't see you there.'' The guard said as she noticed Bella was in the car.

"The Governor said Jacob was driving you home tonight. Nice car you've got Jacob.'' She continued admiring my baby.

"Thank you officer.''

"Have a good evening Officer Meyer.'' Bella said kindly as the gate opened and I drove in. That's right dudes my girl is Governor Renee Swan's daughter!


	2. The Governor's Mansion

Bella Pov

Jacob drove me to the ornate double doors in the front of the mansion. Before I got out of the car I kissed him on his warm lips and could feel his hot breath on my face. He is 108.9 degrees.

"I had fun today Jake. When are you going to give me a surfing lesson?'' I asked.

"You want the surfing teenage werewolf to give you a surfing lesson? I thought you'd never ask.'' Jacob said, softly so his voice didn't carry.

"Why wouldn't I want a surfing lesson from a smoking hot boy like you with huge arms of steel?'' I inquired feeling the rock hard muscles in his arm. He really is buff and his skin is burning hot to the touch. It feels so good to touch it.

"This weekend okay? Quil and me will teach you. Me, him and Embry have a competition on the North Shore. You're welcome to attend.'' Jacob asked me in a flirtatious manner. I go to all off his championships why would this one be any different?

"Of course I will.'' I said in reply.

"You'd better get inside. Your dad said I could only go out with you if I followed certain rules and that includes you being in that lovely Parisian door at a reasonable hour.'' Jake said flirting and jokingly at the same time.

"Jake one more thing when am I going to get to meet your friends Paul and Sam?'' I asked. Paul and Sam are friends of Jacob's who work for the Honolulu Police Department. Their werewolves as well.

"You'l meet them at the event this weekend.'' Jake told me.

"Awesome. Good night Jake. See you soon.'' I said as I kissed him once more on his warm lips.

"Good night Bella. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite.'' Jacob said almost sounding like he was singing.

"Get outta here you. You'll scare the fish away.'' I teasingly ordered my boyfriend.

"As you wish Your Majesty. Good night.'' Jacob said as he put the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. I watched as his car zoomed away. No matter what he does he's handsome. I really think he's the one. I know where meant to be together. I thought about that for a few minutes before heading inside where I was greeted by my 24 year old muscular and tanned brother Scott. He's darker than me because he's spent a lot of his time in the navy in Qatar and the United Arab Emirates. Given that the Arabian Desert covers those countries in their entirety its no surprise that sun there is very intense. Currently he's on leave from the navy. He's got my hair color but he cuts it short like Jacob does. Scott's girlfriend says he's really handsome and I can see why.

"So how was surfin today dude?'' Scott said in a feeble imitation of a surfer.

"Scott don't try to do the surfer accent when your not one.'' I replied to my brother.

"Excuse me for using comedy Madam Serious.'' Scott said getting defensive and crossing his arms just as our dad Charlie came down the stairs. Given that mom is Governor of Hawaii Charlie is First Gentlemen. He's also Chief of Police of Honolulu County.

"I see your home. How was the North Shore today?'' Dad asked.

"It was fine. I helped Seth at the shop today and Jacob promised to give me surfing lessons.'' I replied to my father.

"Very nice. I like his friends especially Seth and his second cousin, what's his name again Quail?'' Dad asked struggling to remember the name of Jacob's best friend.

"Its Quil dad. You know Bella with Jacob and Quil's muscle they should join the navy.'' Scott said turning to Charlie and then to me.

"I don't think their navy material. Why do you say that every time dad mentions him?'' I chastised my brother. " The navy's not for everyone.''

"I didn't think I was navy material until I enlisted. Plus that's what training is for.'' Scott replied crossing his arms.

"Scott drop it already. Why can't you accept Jacob and his friends for who they are?'' I shot back.

"Will you both cut it out and stop your incessant fighting over bullshit!'' Charlie yelled but not to loudly as his voice carries through the house. Just as I was about to reply his cell phone rang and he picked it up to answer it.

"Chief Swan.'' He answered. " Aina Haina again? I'll be right over.'' Charlie said as he put away his phone.

"What's going on chief?" Scott said being nosy but strangely Charlie doesn't mind.

"There was another mysterious homicide in Aina Haina this time near the south end of East Hind Drive. It appears to the Serial Biter.'' Dad said as Scott balked.

"East Hind Drive? Dad Jake lives near there!'' I said slightly panicked. What if was his house? No that'd be impossible he's a werewolf. He could fight off any intruder.

"Where do they come up with this shit? Does the Honolulu Star-Advertiser think Count Dracula is on the loose or something?'' Scott quipped as Dad got his stuff ready and prepared to head out the door.

"I'm a police officer not a reporter Scott. Good night guys.'' Charlie said as he headed out the door and shut it behind him. About thirty seconds later I heard the sound of high heels on the stair case and the distinctive voice of our mother.

"What are you two fighting about? You know Scott with the way your voice carries I could hear you upstairs! I was talking to the Chair of the Public Safety and Military Affairs Committee.'' Mom told us. I don't know why but she likes to tell us what she's doing as Governor as if we need to know. Hearing the words Public Safety and Military Affairs Committee I couldn't help but think of a great way to get a rise out of Scott.

"You not in trouble are you? What did you do Scottie?' I said trying to instigate an argument with my older brother.

"Don't go there Bella. I don't serve in Star Fleet. Stupid questions get stupid answers. Goodnight Bella.'' Scott said quickly and went upstairs.

"Bella I've been meaning to talk to you about Jacob.'' Mom said. She gave me one of those looks that said I'm going to lecture you now.

"You know I think Jacob is a very handsome guy but he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. He's got ravens in his closet that I don't need coming out." I wasn't going to listen to this and I called my mom out.

"Mom Jacob and his friends are not stupid and he's not going to embarrass the family. If really got to know him you'd come to like him and his friends.'' I said in response.

"I'm sure he's a very nice young man its just I never expected you'd be hanging out with someone like that.'' My mother replied in a slightly demeaning tone. I didn't know what to say in response to that so I told my mother goodnight and headed up to my room. I walked down the hallway past Scott's room. He was listening to his Ipod reading a book on monarchs. For some reason he has a fascination with monarchies. Both Qatar and the United Arab Emirates are monarchies so maybe that's were it stems from plus before Hawaii became a state it was a monarchy. Scott didn't appear to notice me as I walked by. I headed into my room and sat down on the bed. I picked up the book I'm currently reading, The Titan's Curse, which is third book in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. A few minutes later my cell phone rang. It was Mike Newton a friend of mine from school who's also surfer as well as awerewolf.  
>" <em>Hey Bella.<em> _Its been awhile. What's up?'' _Mike asked.

"Not much. I'm reading the third book of the Percy Jackson Series. It's really good.'' I told Mike.

"_That's cool. I like that series too. I was calling to ask if you wanted to downtown with me tomorrow I've got some things to pick up and maybe we could go out to lunch or something?'' _Mike asked me in a slightly suggestive tone but I didn't think anything of it.

"Sure. I'm not doing anything tomorrow.'' I replied.

"_Awesome. I'll pick up you up around ten.''_Mike said sounding joyful.

"See you tomorrow.'' I said as I hung up. I thought for a minute. Even though Mike is my friend I wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of going somewhere with him alone. I wasn't about to call Jake as he was prepping for his championship on the weekend as was Embry and Quil. His friends Paul Lahote and Sam Uley are police officers. I could always call them if there was a problem, however I haven't seen Scott in awhile so I decided to ask him to come with me. I put my book down and went down the hall to Scott's room. Scott's room looks like a typical guys room. He's got posters of expensive cars and he's also got a Medusa Floor Lamp by his bed. It's got red, yellow, blue, green, and white scones on gooseneck arms so they can be bent in almost any direction. He also has a closet were he keeps his stuff from the navy.

He still had his earphones in his ear jamming on an imaginary guitar and reading at the same time. He's really good at multi tasking. I noticed he was shirtless wearing blue basketball shorts. Scott's put on quite a bit of muscle being in the navy. His muscle tone is on par with Jacob. He's got a few tattoos. He has three star on the left hip. One was is below his left chest the second lower and behind it and the third aligned with the first and directly on the hip. A tribal design on his right shoulder and arm and a flames on both his forearms.

"Scott.'' I said but he didn't hear me.

"Scott!'' I exclaimed a bit louder but he still didn't hear me.

"Scott Swan!'' I said louder still and my brother pulled the earphones out of his ears.

"What?'' Scott asked seemingly a little annoyed I had interrupted his jam session.

"I'm going downtown with Mike tomorrow. Would you like to come?'' I asked quickly thinking he'd immediately say no. What older brother wants to do stuff with their sister I thought? I was surprised by Scott's response.

"You want me to hang out with you?'' Scott asked taken aback.

"Yeah I do. I haven't seen you much and your fun to be around.'' I told my brother.

"Have I met this Mike guy?'' Scott asked. I tried to recall if he had and I was drawing a blank.

"You might have once or twice. I really want my solider brother to come.'' I asked a second time.

"All right I'll come just don't call me solider. It doesn't sound right when you say it.'' Scott remarked.

"Thanks Scott. Goodnight.''

"Your welcome. Goodnight Bella.'' Scott said as he put the earphones back in and I headed off to bed as I got a strange feeling something weird would happen while I was out with Scott and Mike tomorrow. I quickly pushed it away, took a shower and told my mom me and Scott were going out with Mike tomorrow morning. I needed to tell her so security would let Mike come through the gate. Mom had no problem with it and I headed to bed and got a pleasant night's sleep.


	3. Crazyness

In the morning I got up and did my usual morning routine. I put on brown pants and green shirt. After I got done Scott greeted me in the hallway. He was wearing a grey muscle shirt, red basketball shorts, and his green baseball cap backwards. I also noticed his cologne had a pine scent.

"You smell nice Scott. New cologne?'' I asked realizing what I said sounded a bit creepy.

"Yeah. You know I don't think that's something you should be saying to your older brother. Yeah kind of creepy.'' Scott said imitating Dr. Evil.

We headed downstairs to the kitchen were mom and dad were waiting for us. Renee was reading the Honolulu Star Advertiser.

"Do you like your eggs scrambled or fried?'' Charlie asked from the stove. I was bit surprised by this as was my brother. I could tell from the look on his face.

"Aloha dad and I'll have my eggs scrambled please. Since when have you been a good cook?'' I asked realizing I was being a bit rude but apparently based on his response it didn't come off that way.

"You did tell me to start watching Food Network. One can learn a lot from watching Rachael Ray and Bobby Flay.'' Charlie remarked as Renee looked up from her paper and looked at Scott.

"Is that what your wearing today Scott? A sleeveless shirt and basketball shorts? And why do you wear your baseball cap backwards?'' Renee asked with a hint of disapproval.

"Ma I'm in the army and plus its going to be hot today. What's wrong with showing off the muscle they put on me? And showing off the tattoos?'' Scott responded.

"Nothing I suppose.'' Renee replied in a low-key manner as Charlie served everyone scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

"Mahalo.'' Scott said as did I.

"He mea 'ole.'' Charlie responded which literally translated means you are welcome in Hawaiian.

"Here you are my heartstrings.'' Charlie sang in a terrible singing voice. If there's one thing Charlie can't do its sing. I sometimes wonder if he thinks he's Luciano Pavarotti which he's nowhere close to in talent.

"Thank you my First Officer.'' Renee said as Scott scoffed.

"What?'' Charlie asked Scott.

"Your First Gentlemen dad. First Officer is a military term.'' Scott corrected as he started eating.

"Its actually from Star Trek and your welcome. You'd better eat, Mike is going to be here soon.'' Charlie reminded as Scott did the Vulcan Salute in joking manner. I looked at the teapot clock on the wall. It was a quarter to ten.

"Bella I want you to stay nearby Scott. There's been a recent spree of muggings in Downtown.'' Mom said reading us the news which I don't mind but I'd much rather read the newspaper myself.

"Mom Scott is in the army and he's muscular. Mike is well built as well. No one is going to mess with them.'' I replied proudly.

"Yeah that's true. No ones going to mess with my solider son.'' Mom replied as the teapot clock struck ten and the doorbell rang. I knew who it was and I don't have werewolf senses.

One of the butlers went and answered the door just as I got to it.

"Mr. Newton welcome to Washington Place.'' Roland our head butler said.

"Why thank you sir.'' Mike said in a feeble attempt at imitating Morticia. Mike was wearing a grey muscle shirt and blue basketball shorts. Mike has tan skin, short blond hair and is quite muscular. I could see his round black tattoo on his right bicep that up close looks like a wolf face. Jacob and his friends have a similar tattoo. I've been meeting to ask about it but I keep forgetting to do it.

"Good morning Mike. We're just finishing breakfast come on in." I requested of my friend as he stepped in and we headed into the kitchen.

"Aloha Governor, Chief Swan what's up?''

"Hello Michael.'' Mom responded calling Mike by his full name, which he doesn't like. She's often very formal.

"Governor please call me Mike.'' He responded as he noticed Scott.

"What's up Scottie?'' Mike said being the lovable dork he is as I thought about him for a second. How Mike is a werewolf is a complete mystery to the Werewolf High Council, the werewolf leadership body who lives in Midtown Manhattan. Mike has no Native American blood in him and he isn't Native Hawaiian. Although the leader of the council, or as I like to call him the wolf king, Azarel Calmwater, has suggested he might have been..,I thought as the voice of my brother brought me back from staring off into space.

"Mike, I have asked you repeatedly to call me Scott.'' My brother corrected as remembered Mike and Scott have met on several occasions.

"Are you hungry Mike? There's some extra scrambled eggs if you'd like some.'' Charlie asked. Being a werewolf Mike is always hungry and he seemed to be overjoyed at being offered food. He was polite about it though.

"Sure First Dude. Thanks.'' Mike said as Charlie served him. It was bit informal to call my dad that but Charlie finds it humorous.

"But the way, Scott wanted to come out to lunch with us.'' I said awkwardly as my brother gave me an evil eye look that said you asked me to come but I didn't respond.

"That's cool. It'll be nice hanging out with an Army dude.'' Mike said being his usual dorky self. We all finished our breakfast and headed out the door to get in Mike's car. Mike drives a silver Jeep Wrangler Sunrider. It's pretty much a convertible SUV. Scott took shotgun while I got in back behind Mike.

Right after we left the gate Mike asked a very random question, but he has a knack for that.

"You know dudes there's a new B and B that opened outside of town I'd like to check out. It's run by a dude by the name of Carlisle Cullen.'' I couldn't believe the name I just heard. Carlisle Cullen is the head doctor at Hawaii Medical Center. Very few people know this but he's a vampire as is his family. Fortunately they're all vegan vampires meaning they only hunt animals. Mike however is a werewolf. What reason could he have for wanting to go the Cullen's house? Or maybe Mike doesn't know he's a vampire? Hold on Mike Newton is a werewolf. I'm certain he knows the Cullen's secret. Because Scott was in the car, I couldn't say anything about werewolves and vampires and how every Native American legend is real. One of the laws of the Volturi, the vampire equivalent of the High Council is the existence of vampires must be kept secret. Werewolves have the same law. My mind got off the subject of werewolf law when Scott spoke.

"Isn't Doctor Cullen the head doctor at Hawaii Medical Center? I never thought he'd open a bed and breakfast.'' Scott asked bewildered as was I.

"Yup I guess he wanted to expand his horizons. By the way Scott I like your tattoos.'' Mike remarked changing the subject, which he's a master at doing just as he turned his blinker on to make, a left turn.

All of a sudden a car exploded next a store and debris went flying everywhere. The traffic light came crashing down and Mike served to avoid it just as a piece of metal came flying through the windshield on the passenger side. Mike caught it with his quick werewolf reflexes thereby saving Scott's life.

"Thanks man.'' Scott said breathing heavily.

"Don't mention it.'' Mike replied.

"You okay Scott?'' I asked worried.

"I'm perfectly fine.'' Scott said as I thanked the Lord we were okay and for werewolf reflexes. Without them, Scott would have been killed right in front of me.


	4. Elima

I didn't move for a few minutes. I looked around at the scene. Several cars were on fire and a storefront was completely destroyed.

"You all right Bella?'' Scott asked as he helped me out of the car.

"I'm fine.'' I said as I gave my brother a hug. If it hadn't been for Mike's reflexes I'd have lost him.

"Your okay.'' Mike said as police cars and fire trucks showed up together. I immediately recognized two of the firefighters as they stepped out of the truck. It was Jared Bluebird and Embry Call. Embry is a surfer in addition to being a firefighter and considers this to be his primary job. Both are friends of Jacob and Mike and are also werewolves. They both have russet skin tone are quite handsome. Jacob told me its a trait of werewolves to be handsome. I sometimes wonder if it's a job requirement of firefighters to be handsome as well. The other guys who got out of the truck we're quite hot as well. They put the fire out while emergency services tended to others and us. A few minutes just as the medics were finishing up with my brother's minor injuries and me, a silver Chevy Camaro pulled up along with a yellow one. Three people got out. They were Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister, and Sam Uley and Paul Lahote. The three of them work for the Honolulu Police Department.

"How you doing Bella? Mike good to see you again.'' Paul asked me in his borderline baritone voice.

"Mike we need to ask you a few questions along with Bella.'' Sam told me holding up his police badge to the medics.

"Does Scott not count?'' I asked turning towards my brother.

"Yeah what am I chopped liver?'' Scott asked trying to be funny. "Whose this Bella?'' Leah asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"This is my brother Scott.'' I said as my brother did a sideways peace sign.

"Its nice to meet you Scott. I'm Detective Leah Clearwater.'' Leah replied. Scott looked at her in a weird way. He must have thought she was hot being a typical guy.

"Your really hot for a detective. They should have cast you as Kono in Hawaii Five-O.'' Scott quipped.

"What's up dudes?'' Scott said to Sam and Paul. Neither responded to Scott and neither did Mike. The medic told us we'd be fine and that we could go.

"So Mike do you think this is the work of Kyuketsuki?'' Sam asked Mike.

"Who is that?'' I asked. Who goes by the name Kyuketsuki? I wonder what it means.

"Why are you asking him that?'' Scott asked taken aback as was I. How would they expect Mike to know who was behind this crime?

"I'm part of the same task force along with Sam, Paul and Leah called Elima. It's a task force appointed by the Governor to investigate mysterious happenings and crimes across Oahu.'' Mike explained as I tried to process what I was hearing.

"Come to HQ with us we'll explain more.'' Sam said as we got in his awesome car.

"Don't worry about your car Mike. We'll have it brought to the repair shop.'' Embry told Mike as we got into the car and drove off. We arrived at an office building near police headquarters. The building was Art Deco style and had seven floors. We took the elevator up to the top level. The Elima office took up the entire seventh floor. It was really well laid out. It had five offices with glass walls. There was what appeared to be a console of some sort in the center of the room and a large monitor. As I took in the amazing office I was further stunned to see Jacob, Quil and Seth working on something with the console. I don't know why I didn't see them before. What was Jacob doing here?

"Bella so glad you could join us. And you must be Scott, the army dude.'' Quil said being his usual self.

"Yeah that's me the army dude.'' Scott said nonchalantly.

"Jake what are you doing here?'' I asked totally stunned.

"Bella darling how do you think I afford my Maserati and nice house in Aina Haina? Being a surfer isn't quite enough dear. This is how.'' Jacob said answering my question before I could guess at the answer.

"Your not a police officer Jake.'' I reminded just as he reached for his pocket.

"Oh yes I am and so is Quil and Seth. We are both part of the team.'' Jake said as he took out his badge.

"Why didn't you tell me?'' I asked getting slightly mad.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you. Can you forgive me?'' Jacob asked with a puppy dog look in his eyes that said I'm too cute for you to be mad at me.

"Of course I do.'' I said as I hugged his warm body just as Quil made a comment.

"Dude I don't think this is the place for PDA and I like your ink Scott.'' Quil said admiring my brother's tattoos.

"Thanks man.'' Scott said in reply.

"Bella there is something I want ask you. I already ran it by the governor and she approved. I would like to have both you and Scott join Elima. Both of you bring expertise that could be of great help especially you Scott.'' I thought it over for a minute. I would get to be investigating crime and the supernatural on Oahu. I wondered what I'd be investigating and wondered what I'd be getting myself into if I accepted and Scott had the same look.

"I accept.'' I informed Sam.

"If you really want me to join than my answer is yes.'' Scott replied immediately after me.

Right after Scott spoke Jared and Embry entered the room. They couldn't be members as well could they? I mean they're firefighters.

"Bella and Scott Swan? What brings the daughter and son of the Governor to our lair?'' Embry said in a joking evil voice.

"Jared, Embry your just in time. I was about to give Bella and Scott the lowdown on our most recent case.'' Sam informed the duo.

"Bella and Scott have joined? That's awesome. I've always wanted to work with someone in the military.'' Jared said enthusiastically.

"Are we done with intros? Can we please get down to business Sam? We have a job to do darling.'' Leah said in a slightly suggestive tone. Leah is a rare instance of a female werewolf and is also Sam's fiance and imprint.

"Of course. Take it away Kono.'' Sam said referencing Hawaii Five-O as Leah went over to the console.

"I'm sure you and Scott are aware of the Serial Biter. Her real name is Victoria Hyde.'' Leah said as a picture of a woman with red curly hair appeared on screen. By her eyes I could tell she was a vampire.

"How convenient and fitting. '' Scott scoffed.

"Anyway we believe she is working with this man, Emmett Dale McCarty who goes by the alias Kyuketsuki. The bombing you just witnessed has his mark."

**A/N: Anyone who can correctly guess what Kyuketsuki or Elima means gets a shout out in the next chapter.**


	5. Training

**A/n: I apologize for the long delay in updating this story. Congrats to SomeoneBeautiful and hillyjmalts who correctly guessed what Kyuuketsuki means which is vampire. No one guessed the other correctly though. Elima is Hawaiian for five. Also a big thank you to my amazing beta LadyofSpain.**

Jacob's POV:

"Emmett Dale McCarty was behind the bombing?'' Bella's brother said with a look of clear surprise.

"Why would he want to kill me and Scott?'' asked my Bella.

"I don't believe you were the target. The store was his target, '' Leah said reassuringly. I couldn't imagine why he would want to target my Bella. Then again he _is_ the leader of a massive crime ring in Hawaii that just happend to be involved in the supernatural. That's were we come in.

"There is something about this Emmett and Victoria that puts me on edge,'' Scott said surprisingly.

"Is the navy dude scared?'' Quil remarked with a slightly condescending tone.

"No, why would I be scared? I've seen stuff abroad you wouldn't believe—like a sandstorm two miles high coming towards the base in Qatar. It looked like Armageddon,'' explained Bella's brother in a very involved tone.

"Kind of like the sandstorm in Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time?'' asked Quil in his usual joking manner. He looks to find humor in almost everything.

"That's exactly what it looks like. When you've experienced your first sandstorm, you won't be laughing bro,'' Scott barked defensively.

"All right, enough chit chat. Before you both go out on your first crime scene you're going to get some training from me and my darling fiancé, Sam,'' Leah announced.

"And where are we going to do that?'' I asked rather stupidly—as I already knew the answer to that question.

"On the beach, of course. Where do you think we'd do it, dude?" said Mike.

"Time for you two to get some training," remarked Sam, pointing to Bella and Scott.

"Leah, Jared you stay here and work on finding out what connection if any Emmett had with that store. Also, I want to know if you have any link to Victoria regarding the recent murder. As for the rest of you— we are going to give Bella and Scott some boot camp training,'' ordered Sam. The order was not given in his Alpha voice. He doesn't have to. He's our boss and we treat him as such. We got in the cars and headed to the beach. All of my friends including Bella's brother took our shirts off. The beach was tranquil and sunny. It had been set up a long time ago as a playground but it had long since been either dismantled or fallen apart. We use it to practice parkour, a skill any officer needs to have.

"What is it with you guys and taking your shirts off? Not that I care. You guys look shiny in the sun.'' Bella remarked to all of us. Scott gave her a snide look though, as if to say, _I know you didn't just refer to me as shiny._

"Well at least we don't sparkle, and plus when you've got muscle like us you should show it,'' I replied to my darling Bella and kissed her. _Hey, if ya got it, flaunt it!_

"Agreed sir," said Bella, as Sam jumped in to speak.

"All right—Bella and Scott, it's time to see if you've really got what it takes to be a member of Elima. This course has been set up for us to train,'' Sam informed. Scott crossed his arms saying, _I can do this_.

"Let's see what you can do, Scott,'' ordered Sam. "I want to see you run and jump over the hurdles without slowing down. Then, climb the chain link fence, and back here, going over the other obstacles in the way.''

"No problem,'' said Bella's navy brother. He proceeded to run—jumping over the hurdles with ease and climbing the small chain link fence with little effort.

"Well done, Scotty boy,'' praised Mike, as he gave a thumbs up."And all that without dropping your gun once. You'll make a fine member of this team.''

"Don't call me that, please,'' Scott pleaded."Secondly, I serve in the United States Navy. I know how to handle a gun and parkour is part of our training,'' answered Scott in a slightly rude way. The dude just gave him a compliment he could at least thank him.

"Scott, you _could_ thank the guy,'' Bella responded. It was as if she could read my mind, which I knew wasn't true.

"All right, Bella, now it's your turn to show us what _you're_ made of,'' ordered Sam. I was a tad worried for Bella, as she isn't as agile as we are, but if she wanted to be a member of this team she had to at least be able to complete part of the course.

"It's kinda hot though to be doing this,'' Bella complained, being her usual self. I didn't mind though. It'd part of the reason I love her.

"Give me a break, Bella. You live in Hawaii. Hot weather is the norm here. You know what they say, _If you can't take the heat get out of the tunnel_,'' Embry joked. I laughed slightly but then quickly decided to reassure Bella.

"Bells, if your brother can do it, so can you. Plus you need the training,'' I informed her. If she wanted to go on cases with me she needed it.

"All right Jake, but if I fall—''

I cut her off. "When I wipe out, or if I fall during a chase, I get right back up and keep running,''' I reminded her. I then thought of something for her to think about while showing us her skills. "Picture me while you're running. That should help.''

"Okay, I can do this, "Bella said somewhat enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit,'' said Quil.

"Now get moving,'' Sam ordered.

Bella started running and managed to clear the first hurdle, but dropped her gun in the process. She didn't even seem to notice. Right afterwards though, she tripped over a rock, but at least managed to put her hands out to break her fall. Instead of calling for me when she fell, she got right back up and continued on. At the second hurdle which was slightly higher then the first, she appeared to stub her toe but kept going regardless. For the next few hurdles she managed to do okay, but tripped on the rocks after every one. I found it odd that the hurdles didn't seem to be a problem for her, but the rocks _did_. It appeared her brother had given her some training which I found impressive. It then came time for the chain link fence. Bella managed to climb up partially and just like I figured would happen—Bella got in trouble.

She was flailing her arms about in distress. "Jake, I'm stuck!" she yelled.

"I'm coming, Bells,'' I called out, as I ran to her like Captain America. When I got to her, I had to climb up to where she was and extract her foot from the fencing.

Shaking my head at her, I said, "I don't think you should climb any higher. I'm going to get down and then I'll catch you.''

"Okay,'' said Bella, as I made my descent.

I told her to let go, and I caught her in my arms.

"Thanks, Jake.''

"No problem, babe,'' I flirtled, as I kissed her."You know, dear, I was counting the number of times you tripped and fell. Embry said it was probably a record, and I don't know if you noticed, but you dropped your gun too.''

Bella turned to me as she gave me a dirty look.

"Well, Sir Black, I'm not a police officer like you are, and having had the training you had," she shot back.

"It doesn't matter; you'll get better with time,'' I reassured her. I carried her back to the rest of the team and set her down.

"You know, for a first time that wasn't bad,'' Embry said."We'll all train you, and you'll get better. For now though, leave the chases to us. Let's check you out for any bruises and cuts.'' Quil, Embry, and I checked her out for injuries. It reminded me of My Big Fat Greek Wedding, don't ask me why, but it did. Bella didn't mind us examining her, as she was good friends with Quil and Embry.

"Are you hurt anywhere?'' I asked my beautiful Bella.

"My knee hurts a little,'' she responded. I looked at it, and it was slightly discolored; a clear sign of a bruise.

"It doesn't look too bad.''

While we where examining her, Sam gave his assessment.

"Well, Scott, you pass with flying colors. The navy trained you well.'' That was a rare show of praise coming from Sam.

"As for you, Bella, you definitely need work, however you can still go on cases with us. I'm going to pass you anyway."

"I think you're in good enough shape you can come out with us for the day,'' Quil informed Bella. That brought a smile to her face. Just then, I heard his cell phone vibrating. Chalk it up to my werewolf super hearing.

"Commander Uley, here. All right chief we're on it."

"What's up?'' Seth asked.

"A body was found at a shop by the beach. Let's go, team. Leah and Jared are going to meet us there," ordered Sam. We all got in the car and headed off to Bella and Scott's first crime scene.


	6. Crime Scene

Jacob pov

Jacob's POV:

Bella, upon hearing the words, L_et's go team, _from Sam, hopped into my Masarati along with Seth and Scott. I of course put a shirt on as did my friends. There's no way we'd show up to a crime scene without a shirt on. I put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. I loved the sound that engine made.

"So Bella and Scott, did you guys expect your first crime scene to come so soon after joining our team?'' Seth asked.

"I kind of expected it. My mother is the Governor, after all.''

Bella said something completely unrelated to what we were talking about and Scott seemed to pick up on it. He turned to her in disgust.

She shrugged her shoulders in response. "What does Mom being Governor have to with going on a case?'' She should be doing more than that.

"Yeah. You know I like you, Bella, but you say the strangest things sometimes,'' Seth replied.

"I don't know. I guess...'' Bella started to say. She got lost in thought and a few seconds later started to say something else.

"Jake, who is this Emmett guy exactly? I don't know too much about him.''

I wasn't sure how to explain it, as it was very cliché.

"Well, he's a—" I started to say as I thought of a better way to explain it. I was going to say vampire, but with Scott in the car, I obviously couldn't. _Vampire super villains do exist, dudes. Trust me it makes things very interesting._

"Have you ever seen Hawaii Five-O?'' I asked Bella and her brother. Bella began to speak, but Scott spoke up at the same time as she did.

"Yeah, both Bella and I watch the show. Why?"

"What does that have to with anything?'' asked my Bella.

"Well Emmett Dale McCarty is our Wo Fat. He's quite good looking and very muscular. He's what you could call our nemesis. Half of the crime that occurs on this island is a result of him," I explained in the simplest terms possible. I deliberately left out the part about Emmett being a vampire.

"You have a nemesis?'' Bella replied, seeming somewhat surprised.

I indulged her, sounding slightly full of myself. "Well, every hero has to have a nemesis doesn't he? There wouldn't be a whole lot of excitement if there were none.''

"Jake, this isn't a movie or TV series,'' Seth cut in just as we arrived on scene. Leah and Jared arrived in Jared's black Camaro. (For some reason it just seemed like a car a werewolf would drive.)

We got out of the car and an officer stopped us. I showed my badge as did Seth. Scott and Bella got through them because they had me to vouch for them. The shop was a high-end jewelry store called Baubles and Bling. A window had been broken and its glass strewn all over the floor. The door was ripped off its hinges. I noticed that Carlisle Cullen was behind the counter examining the body of the store owner. Seeing me, he got to his feet and came over to greet us.

"Commander Uley, Officer Black, I've already made an examination of the body. You can see there appears to be blunt force trauma and clear signs of a struggle.'' _The body was very beat up and bloody. I'll spare you the gross out details. Trust me, you don't want to know. It looked like a vampire killing to me._

"What about time of death?'' asked Sam bluntly.

Carlisle responded, "I would say around three in the morning.''

He was completely covered from head to toe. Vampires sparkle in sunlight, so he had to be very careful not to expose himself. In Hawaii that's not an easy feat, but it is doable.

Bella came over to look at the body.

"Bella, stay back. You don't want to see this,'' I ordered my darling. Naturally, she didn't listen and came over anyway. Within seconds of looking at the body—she fainted. She tends to do that at the sight of blood. I expected she would.

We all came rushing over to her, even Dr. Cullen.

"Bella dear, you okay?'' asked Carlisle in a concerned tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"I did warn you,'' I said, sounding like I was singing. "Come, up you go,'' I said, helping her up.

"So who's the guy?'' asked Bella.

"George Romas. I pulled the ID off the body," Carlisle responded.

"Why? Did you know him?'' Sam asked, being inquisitive.

"Yeah, he's the owner of this store. I bought a ring here once. Who could have done something like this?" asked Bella. She seemed upset.

"A leech, from the looks of it," said my cousin. Even though that's the slur we have for vampires, I couldn't use that word in front of the other cops that were here, or Scott. Carlisle didn't mind as he was very understanding.

"Any fingerprints?'' asked Paul, doing a creepy-crawlie gesture.

"No unfortunately, you guys aren't that lucky this time,'' Carlisle interjected. That sucked that we didn't have fingerprints, but with technology we had back at the lair, we could look at almost anything—financial records to security camera footage. Besides, having fingerprints would make things too easy. I already had questions. What was this guy doing at his shop at three in the morning? I had a sneaking feeling this was part of something much bigger.

"It does appear to have many similarities to the Serial Biter. I suspect it is her work, but that's not my job to figure out,'' Carlisle informed us. Right—he was being our job.

Jared came over with Leah, carrying his tablet. I could tell he had something for us.

"Check this out, guys. It seems that the store that was blown up was involved in shady dealings. The HPD had been investigating it for awhile. Records show a transaction with this man known only as Laurent. It looks like someone was trying to cover their tracks," Jared explained.

Leah then cut in. "There's more though. Laurent has been spotted with Emmett before. It's very possible they are working together. Bella, Mike, and Scott happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."


End file.
